The Hunger Games, 30 years on
by Beevas Rock
Summary: 30 years after the Hunger Games, Peeta and Katniss are living happily with there kids Mitch named after Haymitch and Mirp named after Prim, until a surprise vistor comes and takes them on an adventure. They may have to face life-threating things that they have never hear of before.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to complete silence. That's weird. My kids were usually running around like crazy in the wee hours of the morning. I turned over and noticed my clock which read '10.30am, 20th October 2256." I realised today was the 30th anniversary of the last ever Hunger Games, which unfortunately I was part of. Yes, I'm Katniss Everdeen. Everdeen, that was my last name when I was the joint winner of the Hunger Games with Peeta Mellark, my husband, so naturally my name now is Katniss Mellark. Oh, I love saying that; Katniss Mellark. It just has a ring to it. I know that sounds corny as I have 2 rings on my finger now, the sign that I'm happily married.

I put on my bright pink dressing gown (egh, I hate pink but this cotton dressing gown is one of the warmest clothes I have for winter) and went downstairs, still half asleep. I looked into our kitchen. I was surprised to see it empty with no mess. It was as clean as I had left it last night.

I walked down the hallway to the front door and went next door to see if my kids were eating some of Peeta's 'famous' Bacon Scrolls for breakfast. As I walked in I noticed that there were some kids that don't live in District 12 playing with my kids, Mirp and Mitch.

As I went down the hallway from the bakery to Peeta's art gallery my mouth fell open. I just couldn't believe whose kids these were. My body felt heavy and my eyes started to close.

I woke up with everyone around me: Peeta, Mirp, Mitch, Annie, Gale, Ivy, Katie and the little Finnick. Mitch nudged Peeta and asked 'Is mommy okay?' Peeta smiled assuringly at Mitch until he realised that I had woken up.

Peeta knelt down and gently told me that I had fallen down onto the freezing cold tiles. Luckily I only got a bump to the head and I fell asleep because of the pain. That's what they think. They had no idea I had fainted from seeing Gale after like 28 years.

I got up with the help of Peeta and whispered to him, 'What is Gale doing here?'

'Um, you should probably ask him yourself' Peeta whispered back.

'Gale?'

'Hey Katnip'.

'What are you doing here'?

'It's a Sunday, remember. We're going hunting.'

'Hunting?' After 28 years. Yeah, sure.

'Yeah, hunting'.

'Today?'

'Yeah'.

'I can't. Peeta and I are going to talk to our former primary school about The Hunger Games.'

'Okay then seeya." Gale grabbed Annie by the waist and led her out of the door with their kids following.

I turned to Peeta and saw him painting the Hunger Games. Me on top of the tree cutting the trackerjacks nest while the careers and him were asleep under the tree.

'Peeta.'

'Yes, sweetie.'

'What is the real reason he is here?'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please R&R.**_

_**Nanny Piggins, Borris, Derrick, Samantha and Michael are not my creation. They are from the book The Adventures of Nanny Piggins, by R. . If you are wondering why I didn't make this story 'The Hunger Games' AND 'The Adventures of Nanny Piggins' is because the latter wasn't one of the choices of stories.**_

Peeta dropped his brush, startled as a loud noise started from outside. He ran outside to see what was happening.

I quickly rushed out behind Peeta.

'What happened?' I yelled.

'What?' screamed Peeta. Nobody could hear when the sound of canons fired repeatedly.

We saw something pink, sparkly and round fly past us and land perfectly just in front of us.

This pink person was followed by three kids.

'Whhhhhhhhooooo, Nanny Piggins that was so fun', excitedly screamed the little boy. He was probably around Mitch's age.

'Nanny Piggins, I'm hungry. Can I have something to eat?' asked the girl who wore a sparkly leotard which matched the pink lady's.

The pink lady turned around and yelled 'Borris!

I couldn't believe it. The pink lady isn't from the District 0 (the former Capitol), she is a pig!

'OMG' I cried out. 'She's a…PIG!

'Hello', holding out her trotter. 'I'm Nanny Sarah Piggins and this is Derrick (pointing to the oldest boy), Samantha (the girl in the leotard) and Michael (acknowledging the little boy who was still screaming with joy).

Peeta accepted her trotter straight away and nudged me to do so. I held out my hand while inspecting her. She was very pretty (for a pig), with brown curly hair up to her chin.

'Wow' muttered Sarah, who sat at our dining table surrounded by Peeta, me and the kids, munching on a crispy chocolate bun. Peeta had naturally invited the Nanny and kids inside and offered them some of his new bakery products; crunchy chocolate buns and sugared honey buns. I sat there picking off my favourite bit of the bun, the chocolate swirl and eating it slowly. 'Sarah, Sarah, where are you?' cried a rough voice from outside. Sarah got up abruptly grabbing several honey buns as she rushed out the door.

A few minutes later Nanny Piggins came back inside with no honey buns and another person, or should I say animal. Nanny Piggins introduced him as her brother, but he looked nothing like a pig. His name was Boris, a twelve foot bear in a tutu. He was licking his fingers while doing ballet leaps around the room. I looked at Mitch and Mirp; they had their mouths open in amazement. 'Sarah, how can this bear be your brother?' asked Mirp. 'He's a bear and you're a pig' she continued. Samantha, Michael and Derrick laughed politely. 'Borris is legally my adopted brother but to my sisters and me, he feels like a blood-related brother' explained Sarah. Borris started tearing up and hugged his sister loving.

I see the nurses going near the children trapped and injured at Snow's mansion. The aeroplanes still loom overhead. I spot one of the nurses who had to be very young with a duck tail sticking out like Prim… that's when it hit me, it was Prim. 'Prim' I tried to scream but no words came out. I see people running from bombs that had just exploded and hear screaming.

'Prim! ' I muttered, awaking from my slumber. I felt hot and sweaty. I looked around. I was on the couch and everyone had gone, except Peeta. He stretched his hand out to mine and held it tightly. 'Are you alright?' he said. He leant over and felt my forehead. 'Where are the kids?' I asked. 'They're fine and playing outside, but are you?' He looked into my eyes, obviously concerned. 'I guess so,' I replied quietly. 'Do you want to talk about it?' 'No' I said stubbornly. 'Alright then.'


End file.
